Kryptozoologie
Die Kryptozoologie ist eine erweiterte Studie und Forschungsmethodik der Zoologie, welche um das Jahr 1950 von Bernard Heuvelmans begründet wurde. Diese versteht sich als Gebiet der Zoologie und befasst sich damit, vor dem Menschen verborgene Tiere aufzuspüren und zu erforschen. Dabei bewegt sie sich zwischen seriöser Wissenschaft und Phantastik. Allgemein Der Zoologe Bernhard Heuvelmans (geb. 10. Oktober 1916 in Le Havre) wird heute als moderner "Vater der Kryptozoologie" angesehen. Der Begriff Kryptozoologie selbst wurde von ihm in den fünfziger Jahren geprägt und vom Chefinspektor der französischen Übersee-Territorien, Lucien Blancou, erstmals in einer wissenschaftlichen Publikation, die Heuvelmans gewidmet wurde, verwendet ("Bernard Heuvelmans, Maitre de la Cryptozoologie") und somit öffentlich bekannter. Heuvelmans sammelte Tausende von Berichten, Legenden, Sagen, Geschichten und Indizien verborgener Tiere und prägte durch seine Arbeit die Kryptozoologie nachhaltig. Zu seinen Publikationen zählen zahlreiche Bücher über dieses Thema, so unter anderem auch die Referenzwerke "On the Track of Unknown Animals", "In the Wake of the Sea-Serpents" oder "The Kraken and the Colossal Octopus: In the Wake of the Sea-Monsters". Im Jahr 1982 gründete er zusammen mit Roy P. Mackal, J. Richard Greenwell und einigen anderen die "International Society of Cryptozoology" mit Sitz in Tucson/Arizona, welche sich mit diversen Schriftveröffentlichungen (ISC Newsletter und das Journal Cryptozoology) sehr verdient gemacht hat und mittlerweile aufgrund mehrerer bedauerlicher Umstände aufgelöst wurde. Heuvelmans selbst lebte eher zurückgezogen, da er seit den neunziger Jahren schwer erkrankt war. Am 23. August 2001 starb Bernard Heuvelmans an Herzversagen. Neben etwa 1,5 Millionen bekannten Tierarten gibt es eine unbekannte Anzahl unentdeckter bzw. unbeschriebener Tierarten. Es gibt Wissenschaftler, die eine Dunkelziffer von mehr als 15 Millionen Tierarten annehmen. Die Mehrzahl dieser Arten werden in bekannten Tiergruppen, etwa den Gliederfüßern (Insekten, Spinnen etc.), vermutet und haben wenig mit Kryptozoologie zu tun. Die Kryptozoologie ist eher am Existenzbeweis von Großtieren interessiert, die außerhalb der existierenden Klassifikationsschemata angeordnet sind oder die als schon lange ausgestorben gelten. Ein Beispiel einer früher als ausgestorben angesehenen Ordnung ist der Quastenflosser. Daneben gibt es Berichte über relativ große Tiere, die als lokal bekannt gelten oder in der Volkskunde erwähnt werden, aber von der traditionellen Zoologie wegen fehlender konkreter Beweise für ihre Existenz ignoriert werden. Kryptozoologen weisen gerne darauf hin, dass der Komodowaran den Hintergrund asiatischer Drachenlegenden bilden könnte. Daneben belegen die relativ neuen Beschreibungen des Java-Nashorns aus Vietnam oder des Vietnamesischen Waldrindes, auch Vu-Quang-Rind genannt, dass es in der Welt noch unentdeckte größere Tierarten gibt. Insbesondere entlegene und unerforschte Gebiete, wie etwa die Tiefsee, können noch unbekannte größere Tierarten bergen. Allerdings muss man hier klare Trennlinien ziehen, denn wenn einfach irgendwo eine neue Tierart entdeckt wird, die davor noch kein Mensch gesehen hat, handelt es sich schlicht um ein neuentdecktes Wesen, keinen Kryptiden. So ist etwa der Quastenflosser an sich kein Kryptide gewesen, denn er wurde vollkommen zufällig entdeckt, während er für die Einheimischen, die ihn schon lange kannten, und zuweilen auch fingen, einfach nur ein großer Fisch war, mehr nicht. Viele heute recht gut bekannte Wesen waren noch im frühen 20. Jahrhundert nur durch zum Teil phantastische Geschichten bekannt, etwa der Berggorilla, dessen tatsächliche Existenz vielfach angezweifelt wurde, bis seine Existenz durch Forscher und Jäger nachgewiesen werden konnte. Von anderen kannte man lange Zeit kein lebendes Exemplar, sondern lediglich einzelne Felle, Schädel oder Körperteile, wie beim Okapi oder dem Kongopfau. Die ehemalige International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC), welche im Jahr 2004 aufgelöst wurde, setzte sich für die Anerkennung als seriöse Wissenschaft ein. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wurde diese Aufgabe vom Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung (VKF) im Frühjahr 2005 übernommen. Kryptiden Kryptozoologen vermuten, dass Berichten über Tiere, die normalerweise den Fantasie- und Fabelwesen zugeordnet werden, möglicherweise noch unentdeckte Tierarten zugrunde liegen. Sie nennen sie Kryptiden. Sie lassen sich in vier Gruppen einordnen, die der Kryptozoologie als Klassifikation zugrunde liegen: Unbekannte Tiere Hierbei handelt es sich um komplett unbekannte Organismen, die sich von bekannten Tierarten vollkommen unterscheiden. Aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung und ihres Verhaltens lassen sie sich nicht in das bestehende zoologische System einordnen. In diese Gruppe gehören vor allem Organismen, die aus der Mythologie bekannt sind. Potentiell ausgestorbene Tiere In diese Gruppe werden Kryptiden eingeordnet, die beim aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft als ausgestorben gelten. Dazu gehören etwa moderne Formen von Dinosauriern oder Flugsaurier, aber auch Arten, deren Aussterben noch in historischer Zeit stattfand, wie dem erst im 19. Jhd ausgestorbenen neuseeländischen Riesengecko Hoplodactylus delcourti, der in den Maori-Legenden in drachenartiger Form als Kawekaweau weiterlebt. Auch der Beutelwolf gehört in diese Gruppe. Tiere, die bekannten Arten ähneln In diese Gruppe gehören Tierarten, die bekannten Arten sehr stark ähneln, sich jedoch durch spezifische Merkmale von ihnen unterscheiden. Dabei kann es sich um Mutationen oder um potentiell unbekannte Verwandte dieser Tiere handeln. Eine Einordnung in das System der Zoologie kann entsprechend problemlos erfolgen. Beispiele für Tiere dieser Gruppe sind etwa die Onza oder der Waldelefant. Zuweilen sind auch einzelne oder auch Gruppen von Tieren durch Krankheiten derart entstellt, dass sie für völlig andere Wesen gehalten werden, etwa bei massivem Räudebefall. Bekannte Tiere in untypischen Gegenden Eine große Gruppe der kryptozoologischen Beobachtungen bezieht sich auf bekannte Tierarten, die jedoch in für sie vollkommen untypischen Lebensräumen gesichtet werden. Solche Fälle werden mit der Bezeichnung Out of Place Sightings betitelt, was soviel wie Sichtung am falschen Ort bedeutet. So gibt es beispielsweise regelmäßig Berichte über Tiger und Leoparden in Großbritannien. In diesen Fällen gilt es aufzuklären, ob es sich um ausgesetzte oder entlaufene Tiere handelt oder ob es eine echte Population der Tiere an diesen Orten gibt. Liste von Kryptiden In dieser Liste finden sich eine Anzahl von Kryptiden, deren Existenz nicht oder noch nicht wissenschaftlich anerkannt ist. Im Wasser * Megalodon - Vor 5 bis 1,6 Millionen Jahren lebender, 12 - 16 m großer Riesenhai, der nach Meinung mancher Kryptozoologen heute noch existent ist. * Nessie - Das "Monster" im schottischen Loch Ness mit Ähnlichkeit zu einem Plesiosaurier. * Ogopogo - Das "Seeungeheuer" im kanadischen Lake Okanagan über das seit alten Zeiten berichtet wird (siehe auch Manipogo, Igopogo) * Seeschlange - Langer Fisch. Mögliche Erklärung: Riemenfisch, Krausenhai oder Riesenkalmar. An Land * Allghoi Khorkhoi der sogenannte mongolische Todeswurm * Alma oder Almasty - Affenmensch aus dem Kaukasus * Bergman's Bear - Großer Bär * Bigfoot - Amerikanischer Riesenaffe/Affenmensch, auch bekannt unter dem indianischen Namen Sasquatch * Bunyip - Mystisches Monster der Aborigines * Beast of Bosnia - Hat sich als ein ganz normaler verfaulter Kadaver eines Marders herausgestellt. * Bestie vom Gévaudan - Eine seltsame wolfsartige Kreatur, die 1763 in Südfrankreich auftauchte und dutzende Frauen und Kinder tötete. * Chupacabra - Der "Ziegensauger" aus Nicaragua. Ein bizarres Tier, das Tiere töten und ihr Blut aussaugen soll. * De-Loys-Affe, südamerikanischer Affenmensch/Menschenaffe, wurde 1920 vom Schweizer Geologen François de Loys entdeckt (auch St. Loys Affe oder Didi genannt) * Dover Demon - Alien-ähnliches kleines Wesen, das 1977 in Dover zu einiger Aufregung führte * Herkynischer Waldhirsch, von Gaius Julius Caesar in seinem Bericht über den Gallischen Krieg beschrieben: ein hirschartiges Rind mit nur einem einzigen, sehr langen und geraden Horn, das sich an der Spitze astähnlich verzweige * Jersey Devil – Geflügeltes Untier mit chimärenhaftem Aussehen aus New Jersey * Mapinguari – Riesenfaultier aus dem Amazonas * Marozi – Löwe mit gepunktetem Fell * Moca-Vampir * Mokéle-mbêmbe - Afrikanischer Dinosaurier * Mothman – Menschgroßes geflügeles Wesen mit großen roten Augen * Nimerigar – Eine Rasse kleiner Leute, die früher in Wyoming gelebt haben sollen. Die Zwergenmumie von Wyoming soll ein Exemplar dieser Rasse sein. * Orang Pendek – eventuell eine Primatenart, lebt in Sumatra, gleicht dem Orang Utan * Spiralhornantilope (Pseudonovibos spiralis) – Rind mit spiralenförmigen Hörnern in Vietnam und Umgebung * Tatzelwurm – Ein großes wurmartiges Reptil mit kurzen Beinen, das in den Alpen lebt oder gelebt haben soll * Yeti – In den Himalaya-Bergen lebender Riesenaffe/Affenmensch * Yeren, äußerst aggressiver chinesischer Affenmensch * Yowie, australischer Riesenaffe/Affenmensch mit Stinkdrüsen * Zwergelefant – lebt angeblich im tropischen Regenwald Zentralafrikas In der Luft * Kongamato - Großes Flugsaurier-artiges Wesen, ähnlich einem Pterosaurus * Thunderbird - Mehrere Meter großer Raubvogel Bestätigte Entdeckungen Die nachgewiesene Existenz folgender Tiere gilt als Existenzberechtigung für die Kryptozoologie: * Riesenkalmare * Quastenflosser * Komodowaran * Java-Nashorn * Okapi * Riesenpekari, Pekari * Zwergseekuh, Rundschwanzseekühe * Hochland Mangabe und Mangaben Siehe auch * Kryptobotanik * Hominologie * Liste von Fabelwesen * Liste fiktiver Tiere * Liste fiktionaler Tiere Literatur * Cornelius Steckner: Phantastische Belege oder phantastische Lebensräume? Fabelwesen in frühneuzeitlichen Naturalienkabinetten und Museen. In: Schmutz H.-K.: Phantastische Lebensräume, Phantome und Phantasmen. Basilisken-Presse, Marburg a/Lahn 1997, S. 33-76, ISBN 3-925347-45-3. * Ernst Probst: Nessie. Das Monsterbuch. Verlag Ernst Probst, Mainz-Kostheim 2003, ISBN 393571890X. * Harald Gebhardt, Mario Ludwig: Von Drachen, Yetis und Vampiren - Fabeltieren auf der Spur. BLV-Verlag, München 2005, ISBN 3-405-16679-9. * Lothar Frenz: Riesenkraken und Tigerwölfe - Auf den Spuren der Kryptozoologie. rororo science. Rowohlt, Hamburg 2003, ISBN 3-499-61625-4. * Michael Schneider: Spuren des Unbekannten - Kryptozoologie - Monster, Mythen und Legenden. BOD, Norderstedt 2002, ISBN 3-8311-4596-2. * Wilhelm Ziehr (Hrsg.): Mysteriöse Fabeltiere und geisterhafte Wesen: vom Ungeheuer im Loch Ness bis zum Schneemenschen / Einf. von Hans Biedermann. aus d. Engl.: Claudia Pfisterer u. Georgette Hauzenberger. Red.: Wilhelm Ziehr. Prisma-Verlag, Gütersloh 1987 (Die Welt des Unerklärlichen, Band-Nr. 5), ISBN 3-570-09885-0, (Inhaltsverzeichnis PDF; 12 kB). Weblinks *Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung e.V. *Arbeitskreis Kryptozoologie der Gesellschaft für Anomalistik *Kryptozoologie-Online.de Kategorie:Parawissenschaft Kategorie:Kryptiden bs:Kriptozoologija cs:Kryptozoologie da:Kryptozoologi en:Cryptozoology eo:Kriptozoologio es:Criptozoología fi:Kryptozoologia fr:Cryptozoologie he:קריפטוזואולוגיה hr:Kriptozoologija hu:Kriptozoológia is:Duldýrafræði it:Criptozoologia ja:未確認動物学 ko:미확인동물학 nl:Cryptozoölogie no:Kryptozoologi pl:Kryptozoologia pt:Criptozoologia ro:Criptobiologie ru:Криптозоология sco:Cryptozoologie sl:Kriptozoologija sr:Криптозоологија sv:Kryptozoologi zh:神祕動物學